new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Sapphire: Medieval Warrior
Sapphire: Medieval Warrior is an American animated action-adventure-fantasy-comedy television series, being created by Chris Sanders. It is produced by and it will premiere on Disney Zoog on TBD. Synopsis A warrior named Sapphire and her adventures are chronicled. Characters Main *'Sapphire Royalson' (voiced by Anna Brisbin) - a kind and friendly knight in training and the series' protagonist. **'Tasha the Cat' (voiced by Tara Strong and vocal effects by Frank Welker) - a short-tempered talking cat who is Sapphire's pet cat. *'Sir Ryborn Bravious' (voiced by ) - a young and handsome but arrogant knight who accompanies Sapphire. *'Mer and Lyn' (voiced by and , respectively) - two extremely goofy wizards who describe themselves as wizards without the grey beards. **'Squeaky the Mouse' (voiced by Brock Baker and vocal effects by Frank Welker) - a trickster talking mouse who serves as Mer and Lyn's pet. Supporting *'John Royalson' (voiced by Bill Farmer) - Sapphire's dad who supports her goals. *'Laura Royalson' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - Sapphire's mom who also supports her goals. *'Elyra Lightson' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - a gossipy elf who is friends with Sapphire. *'Drago the Dragon' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - a playful dragon who is friends with Ryborn. *'Tyler the Shop Owner' (voiced by Corey Burton) - TBD *'The King of the Elves' (voiced by Diedrich Bader) - an elf who leads the elves. **'Sir Derr' (voiced by Seán McLoughlin) - an idiotic Irish knight. **'The Court Jester' (voiced by Brian Hull) - the court jester. Antagonists *'The Skull King' (also voiced by Brock Baker) - the evil King of the Skeletons and the series' main antagonist. He has the hated nickname of "Skullbutt". **'Skeles' (also voiced by Brian Hull) - an idiotic helper to the Skull King who usually messes things up. *'Maria Darkles' (voiced by Malinda Kathleen Reese) - a young and attractive witch who serves as the series' other main antagonist. **'Ribbit' (voiced by Jim Cummings and vocal effects by Frank Welker) - Maria's insane pet toad. *'The Shadow Master' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - a powerful demon lord who even sucesfully made an evil clone of Sapphire. **'Dark Sapphire '(also voiced by Anna Brisbin) - an evil clone of Sapphire who has the opposite traits of Sapphire. *'Uncle Cuddly' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - Sapphire's greedy uncle who doesn't care about family. *'Princess Bombo' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD *'Conner Scaminton' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - a con-man who usually tricks Mer into buying his fake stuff. *'The Extremly Evil Wizard/E.E.W.' (voiced by James Rallison) - an extremely evil wizard who, despite his evilness, has not much of an evil voice. **'Katie' (voiced by Jaiden Dittfach) - a teenage human who becomes E.E.W.'s apprentice. **'Memeox' (voiced by Adam Ortiz) - a comedic goblin who serves as E.E.W.'s henchman. *'Smasher and Blogun Trall' (voiced by Ian Hecox and Anthony Padilla, respectively) - two jerkish siblings who love being jerks. Episodes See List of episodes Production Trivia *The series uses YouTubers as some of the characters' voices.